Patent specification DE 38 29 976 C1 discloses a sun visor of the generic type which typically comprises a sun visor body which can be opened out both downward from a horizontal non-used position and from an anti-glare position in front of the windshield to a position in front of the side window of the vehicle by an L-shaped bearing bracket mounted rotatably in a pillow block, on the one hand, and in the sun visor body, on the other hand. In such known sun visors, the flat side of the sun visor body which faces outward in the first frontal anti-glare position faces the vehicle interior in the second, lateral anti-glare position.
This generally customary design is disadvantageous insofar as accessories, such as for example mirrors, retaining devices for parking tickets or the like, which are provided on a flat side of the sun visor body are accessible to the occupants only in one anti-glare position, usually the frontal position.